


Not Everyone Likes It Vanilla

by Chechilia



Series: The Ones With The Weddings [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of Olive Oil, M/M, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechilia/pseuds/Chechilia
Summary: Arthur and Merlin spend a quiet day at home. They discuss flowers and weddings and cakes, and it ends with olive oil all over Arthur's work related papers.Or, a look into Arthur's and Merlin's everyday life.





	Not Everyone Likes It Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wanted to write between longer fics. Set after What Precedes A Wedding (And What Follows After).  
> There's fluff, and it's totally angst free. Also, it came out way more explicit than intended.  
> Hope you'll enjoy it and tell me what you think of it !

The sun was slowly lowering himself in the sky to embrace the horizon when Arthur and Merlin finally finished their dinner. The meal had been simple, chicken pasta with fresh avocados and a small amount of olive oil, but it had been cooked by Arthur, and that alone was rare enough for both of them to enjoy it.

For the first time in ages Arthur had managed to take some time off from work, dodging each and every one of his father's attempts to call him in. Merlin and him had spent the day together, curled up on their couch with their limbs tangled and Merlin's head resting on Arthur's chest.

They had watched some rerun of their favorite program, the sound set low enough that it had faded into the background. They'd soaked in the calm of their apartment, content in a way they hadn't been for a long time, discussing quietly and broaching subjects they didn't have time to address otherwise.

It had been Merlin's grumbling stomach that had gotten them to move, the sound making a fond smile curl on Arthur's lips. They had went to the kitchen, and Arthur had started to cook while Merlin had set the dishes on their large wooden table - one Arthur had built himself on one of his rare free week-ends.

They had eaten in a companionable silence, sometimes exchanging warm glances and soft smiles, sharing some white wine from Arthur's secret stash. The dinner had remained uneventful, apart from one nearly avoided disaster as Merlin's arm had knocked over the bottle. It had only been thanks to Arthur's reflexes that they hadn't spent the rest of the evening mopping the floor, cleaning spilled wine and broken glass, and Merlin's bashful expression had made Arthur chuckle.

Once they were both finished, Merlin gathered the dishes and piled them up in the sink, using a sponge and a generous amount of liquid soap to wash them as Arthur watched him from the corner of his eyes.

" You could use the dishwasher, you know " Arthur stated.

He got up and left the room for a minute, coming back with several stacks of paper to sign, courtesy of his father - the latter liked to delegate his work to his son, claiming that Arthur would need to take over the company someday, and as such had to learn all the aspects of the business.

" This is nice " Merlin replied, shrugging. " You, me, together in the kitchen. Doesn't happen often enough. "

Arthur hummed in agreement :

" Father is thinking about hiring a PA for me " he informed Merlin, voice even. " It's practically done, actually. It will take some time to break in whomever he'll choose, but then I'll be able to spend more time with you. "

Merlin ducked his head, and Arthur knew he was smiling even if he couldn't see his face. Merlin often complained that he didn't see the other man enough, and that he missed Arthur terribly every time his fiance was working insane hours at the company or went away on a business meeting somewhere abroad. As such, having Arthur at home more often was an idea that they both cherished.

" Oh, I forgot to tell you " Merlin suddenly chimed in, " I called the florist yesterday. You were right, Elena's the sweetest woman I've ever met. She agreed to make the arrangements for us. "

Arthur's head snapped up from his papers :

" With the colors we wanted ? "

Merlin nodded, rinsing a plate with steaming water.

" Yeah " he confirmed, " she even offered to make a discount if we invite her. "

Arthur laughed, his wide smile unknowingly mirroring Merlin's. He had met Elena while planning Morgana's and Leon's wedding, and the bouquets had been so beautifully done that even his father, ordinarily uptight and grumpy, had complimented them.

" It wouldn't bother me " Arthur agreed, even if he suspected that Merlin had already prepared the invitation.

" I wouldn't mind having Mithian Nemeth taking care of the dishes either " Merlin added. " The soup was truly delicious. "

Arthur shook his head in amusement as he recalled Merlin's reaction said soup : the sinful noises had been enough to flush him with arousal, and he had laid with Merlin just the night before.

" That's fine with me " he replied, focusing his attention back on his papers, ignoring Merlin's snickers - the latter knew very well how wild he had driven Arthur that day.

Merlin finished washing the dishes and grabbed a towel to dry them.

" By the way, Arthur ? " he asked, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder.

Arthur hummed noncommittally, signing yet another business report from some head engineer of the company.

" I want a divorce. "

The matter-of-fact tone clashed with the harsh words. Arthur startled, looking up at Merlin with wide eyes, the latter filled with no small amount of hurt. Merlin was watching him over his shoulder, mirth twinkling in his deep blue eyes, his features the very picture of innocence. Arthur belatedly registered what Merlin had said and he growled :

" You bastard. "

Merlin laughed :

“ You're to easy “ he wanted to say, but rather chose to push the game further :

" It's true though. I want a divorce. "

Arthur merely shrugged, trying to slow the wild pounding of his heart and doing his best to keep his voice leveled :

" We can't divorce, love, we aren't even married yet. "

Merlin's lips twitched at the careless answer, and he tried to make it pass for annoyance :

" That's it, then. I won't marry you. "

He placed one plate near the sink and began to dry another. He looked so beautifully determined in his task that Arthur couldn't contain a fond smile :

" Why not ? “ he asked, unconcerned, flicking a glance at his discarded papers. “ If I remember correctly, when I went on one knee, your answer was a resounding yes, wasn't it ? "

Merlin ducked his head, fruitlessly trying to hide his crinkling eyes and the blush on his cheeks :

" It was “ he admitted. “ Guess I changed my mind. Now it's a no. "

Arthur raised an eyebrow :

" I don't think your mother would approve " he stated, his voice almost like the purr of a contented cat. " She was so invested in the planning of the wedding, you wouldn't disappoint her now, would you ? "

Merlin's cheeks dimpled as he smiled, yet he remained unfazed by Arthur's emotional blackmail :

" It's not as if she wouldn't understand " he explained at Arthur's inquisitive glance. " She wouldn't force me to marry against my will, would she ? It would be like tying me to someone I don't love and expect me to live happily ever after. "

" But you love me ! " Arthur whined. " Would it truly be such an ordeal to spend the rest of your life with me ? "

Merlin shook his head fondly as the openness of Arthur's face belied his mocking words :

" Yes, it would " he replied in an almost bored tone." Come on, Arthur. "

Arthur eyed him speculatively as he continued :

" I put up with a lot coming from you, but this ? “

He indicated with a tilt of his head the sheet of paper taped up to their fridge. Arthur frowned uncomprehendingly at it until he recognized the paper and realization dawned on his features :

" You're talking about the cake again " he groaned, smashing his head in his hands.

" Of course I'm talking about the cake again ! " Merlin exclaimed angrily, throwing his arms up as if he wanted to hit the ceiling. " Vanilla cake, Arthur, it's just not done ! "

" Not done ? " Arthur replied, voice suddenly heated as a delicate blush colored his cheeks. " It's traditional ! "

“ Give me the name of ONE person who had vanilla cake for her wedding. “ Merlin challenged, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at Arthur. " Go on. Tell me. "

“ My mother “ Arthur supplied, raising an eyebrow at his fiance. “ I have the pictures and everything. “

Merlin's expression turned a bit subdued after that, but he didn't relent nor did he relax his stance :

" Well I don't want traditional ! " he stated, bowing his sinfully red lips in a pout. " I want chocolate cake. "

“ Merlin, we're not going to start this again" Arthur warned.

The conversation had lit up many arguments between them, way more annoying than harmful but unpleasant nonetheless.

Merlin shrugged, unconcerned :

" This is my wedding “ he said, stubborn. “ I'll do what I want. "

Arthur let a smirk curl his lips :

" And it's also mine, so quit it. We settled on vanilla cake. "

" But I want chocolate ! I told you I wanted chocolate. You were the one who said no. "

Arthur sighed, ruffling his blond hair with a tired hand :

" I said no because of reasons, remember ? “ he replied, meeting Merlin's gaze with a grimace.

" Right. The reason being you father loathing chocolate and you wanting to please him for _your very own wedding_. "

Merlin's tone told him exactly how ridiculous the idea sounded.

" It's not just that " Arthur explained, a small frown on his brow. " He almost threw a fit at Morgana because she wanted to wear a black dress for her wedding. Luckily Gwen managed to find evidences of old noblewomen performing traditional wedding while dressed in black. I still don't know how she did it, but it worked. "

Merlin shook his head, a bashful smile gracing his lips :

" I helped her forge them " he mused, not the least bit repentant. “ The pictures don't actually exist. “

Arthur couldn't help it : he laughed. And just like that, all tension seeped out of them :

" You're a genius " Arthur stated in all seriousness. " Now pray whatever willing god you can find that my father never learns about it. "

Merlin chuckled :

" No one knows, Gwen won't tell, and me neither. You wouldn't turn me in, would you ? "

The words made a picture of Merlin in handcuffs pop in his head, and he smirked :

" Who knows " he replied.

He quite liked the idea of having Merlin at his mercy.

" So it's settled, then ? " Merlin asked in a hopeful voice, unclasping his arms.

" It's still no, Merlin " Arthur answered. " I don't want my father ruining our wedding. "

" He wouldn't ! " Merlin exclaimed. " You told me yourself that he was glad that we were finally getting married. "

Arthur snorted :

" He was " he admitted. " That didn't stop him from asking me if you wouldn't mind wearing a dress - for the family pictures. "

Merlin looked bewildered for a second before he burst out laughing :

" He didn't " he hiccuped between irrepressible giggles.

" He did " Arthur maintained with a long suffering sigh. " Although I suspect he was drunk at the time. It was Morgana's birthday, so he served us his best whiskey bottle - and ended up siphoning half of it. "

Merlin was still helplessly laughing, tears forming at the corner of his beautiful eyes.

" You understand why I'd rather have vanilla cake now, don't you ? "

Merlin nodded jerkily, unable to form a coherent answer, bent in half and desperately trying to breathe despite his unrelenting hilarity. Arthur rolled his eyes at him, bemused, and turned back at his papers. A sudden idea stroke him as he finished another pile :

" I tell you what " he started, trying to catch Merlin's attention between his wheezing breaths. " We get vanilla cake for the wedding. My father will be pleased, and he won't try to ruin the day by forcing you into an embroidered white gown. “

Merlin listened to the first words before his howling laughter erupted again.

" Then " Arthur continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, " in a year or two, we'll do a renewal of our vows. I firmly expect us to still be together by the time, so it shouldn't be a problem. "

His fiance finally stopped laughing, wiping his cheeks, blues eyes impossibly bright in the dim light of the kitchen.

" _Then_ " Arthur promised, " we'll have chocolate cake. A giant chocolate cake chosen by you and you only. "

Merlin considered the proposition for a second, lips pursued in thoughts. Arthur reached out to him, entwining his fingers with Merlin's, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles. Merlin squeezed his hand as he finally relented :

“ Fine “ he agreed, bobbing his head up and down. “ That could work out. “

A soft smile stretched his full pink lips :

" You must really love me " he mock whispered, placing his other hand over his heart as if he was incredibly touched by Arthur's thoughtfulness.

He was, after all, but Arthur didn't need to know that. The blond contemplated lying but shrugged in a what-can-I-do gesture :

" I do " he replied honestly.

His lips thinned into a white line :

" By the way, Merlin ? “

“ Yes ? “

“ The speech about wanting a divorce ? Never do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack. "

Merlin laughed.

" I love you too, you prat " he replied, tugging the blond forward.

Arthur went willingly, wrapping his arms around his fiance's waist. Leaning in, he softly captured Merlin's lush lips between his, the kiss chaste and intimate. Merlin whined as Arthur withdrew, chasing after him, and Arthur chuckled softly before pressing their bodies together, slotting their mouths in a fuller kiss that quickly turned heated.

Arthur fitted his hands over Merlin's hips, turning him around and pressing forward until he could bend Merlin over the table, uncaring of the wrinkling papers. He swiftly undid Merlin's belt, sliding his trousers off along with his pants until they were bunched up around Merlin's ankles. Merlin kicked them off in a jerking motion, wrapping his legs around Arthur's torso as the latter took off Merlin's threadbare t-shirt before divesting himself of his own clothes.

Once they were both naked, Arthur wasted no time diving back in, burying his hand in Merlin's raven hair and tugging slightly to make the other man arch up in answer, revealing the pale column of his neck. Arthur pressed his lips against Merlin's pulse point, feeling his fiance's fluttering heartbeat, before biting lightly on his Adam apple to draw a bruise to the surface.

He then wrapped a large hand around Merlin's cock, eliciting a soft moan from the slender man, the touch too rough and too dry yet perfect. Thumbing at the slit, he used the pearling precome to slick his hand, the other brushing against Merlin's entrance, teasing his hole with light strokes where he was still loose from the early morning's fucking.

" You're so beautiful " he murmured, breathless.

Merlin groaned as Arthur withdrew, looking up at him in a daze, pupils so dilated that the blue of his eyes was barely visible. His hungry gaze fell on Arthur's cock, impossibly hard already, as the blond looked around him in search of...

Oh. Olive oil.

" Arthur, no " Merlin scolded, a bit indignant. " I'm not chicken pasta. Better use lube, right ? "

Arthur snorted, uncorking the bottle :

" Do you want to go to bed ? " he asked while pouring a generous amount on his hand.

Merlin thought for a second. Bed. Lube. A comfortable pillow behind his head.

" No " he answered.

The bedroom was too far away. Arthur smiled :

" That's what I thought. "

The first press of his finger inside Merlin's hole had his fiance tensing slightly, and he pumped it in and out a few times to relax the muscle there. Merlin grunted when he slid in a second, loosening around Arthur, the latter peppering kisses on his chest until he canted his hips up to take him deeper.

Withdrawing his fingers, Arthur pressed the weeping head of his cock against Merlin's entrance, breaching the furled muscle and making Merlin whimper in pleasure. Arousal burning inside him at the welcoming heat, he slid all the way in, keeping Merlin's thighs spread wide. He started thrusting, gently at first, then more forcefully until Merlin was practically bouncing on the wooden table beneath him, a babbling mess of oil and sweat whose sight made Arthur's arousal spike impossibly higher.

It didn't take long for them to come, Merlin with a broken moan as he was clutching at Arthur's shoulders, Arthur with a grunt of exertion as he spent himself inside Merlin. Arthur slumped over Merlin's body, dropping lazy kisses every patch of skin he could reach, rendered boneless by his orgasm.

Merlin, heart pounding madly in his chest, raised a hand and gently carded it through Arthur's hair, soft soothing noises falling from his bruised lips. Uncaring of the oil and come slipping out of him and trickling on Arthur's papers, he stood unmoving, content to just lay there, blissfully fucked out, Arthur a welcome weight over him.

They happily snuggled together until Arthur raised his head from where it was resting on Merlin's chest and dropped a soft kiss on Merlin's nose, making the latter crunch up in answer. He then raised himself on his arms, steadily pulling out of Merlin and taking a staggering step back. The latter whined at the loss but didn't otherwise move, the aftershocks of his orgasm still rolling over him in waves.

" Arthur ? " he mumbled sleepily, as his fiance tenderly wiped him clean with a damp cloth.

" Yes ? "

“ I was thinking, about the cake...”

Arthur groaned.

“ Maybe we could have the chocolate one first and the vanilla one for the renewal ? “


End file.
